


BW Day 3 /// They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Week 2020, Gen, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: 2 little poems for each prompt of the day
Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698151
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bruceweek





	1. Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, I'm not quite sure how to call and tag those x')  
> Edit: I decided to call them poems anyway, but they most probably don't respect all the rules, but whatever  
> Anyway, "happy third day of Bruce Week 2020" xP  
> The prompts were Wings & Shadow  
> Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from Demons by Imagine Dragons

“A weak and a freak, that’s what you are!”

“Pff, with his broken wings, he’ll never get far”

That’s what they thought

Oh so wrong were they

Once will arrive his day

A lesson they will get taught

Outgrow them all

Make them crawl

Their Lord they’ll implore

When the Devil is at their door


	2. Shadows

The shadows come and go

They never really leave

Another start, then another blow

A neverending show

He falls and he falls

Again and again

Into life’s pitfalls

But he doesn’t complain

He knows it well

Happiness’ farewell

The bottomless anger

Endless slaughter

The curse of a Banner

The fate of a monster


End file.
